morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse Universe: Return of the Republic
Eclipse Universe: Return of the Republic is an action third/first-person shooter video game developed and published by Nintendo with Nakamura Interactive lending assistance in development, exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. Jesse Loon, the creator of the Eclipse Universe, was brought on by Nintendo and appointed as narrative director while Anakin Nakamura, CEO of Morningwood Arts and Nakamura Interactive, was made design director for the project. The game is essentially a single-player port of the [[Eclipse Universe Online|MMORPG Eclipse Universe Online]] developed by Morningwood Industries. It is also the third game to use Nakamura, a game engine built by Nakamura Interactive and was used on Star Wars: New Republic at War and The Avengers vs. The Rangers. The campaign follows the 241st Company as they are assigned to deal with a remnant cell of the Supreme Republic which consists of various Republic Military personnel who hid away and planned to strike back at the Eclipse Empire, taking place in 2054 about 13 years before the Human-Alien Conflict and 9 years after the Galactic War. Opening Gameplay Unlike the MMORPG, players take control of two characters; Allison Torres, an Eclipse Navy Commander of the ENSS Midsummer Night and Justine Rémy, an Army Captain of the 241st Company that served during the Korman Conflict in 2043. Gameplay hasn't changed much and is similar to the gameplay mechanics of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare. While playing as Justine, players will be able to switch between first and third-person perspectives, however when playing as Allison, players will only be able to play in third-person. During certain checkpoints in the campaign, there will be Quick-Time Events that if not done in the small time limit will result in the character's death and must restart at the last auto saved checkpoint. Justine Rémy As Justine Rémy, players will be able to issue commands to the soldiers that are fighting alongside her such as ordering them to fire on a targeted enemy, move to a position, or commandeer MG placements. She also has four abilities that can be activated at any given time, but needs time to cooldown before being used again. Her abilities include: *'Captain' (D-Pad⯅) - Increase health, damage, and shielding of nearby allies for a short duration. *'A10X4 Strafe Support' (D-Pad⯇) - Request A10X4s to strafe on a chosen location for two runs. *'Rapid Fire' (D-Pad⯈) - Fire with increased rate of fire, damage, and accuracy for a duration. *'Enhanced Grenade' (D-Pad⯆) - Throw an enhanced grenade with increased blast radius and damage. Each of these abilities can be upgraded in-between missions in the Main Menu, and go up to Ability Rank 10. Each time the abilities are upgraded to the next rank, players will be able to choose which stat can be increased. All stats for the abilities have a value of 10 which would allow players to increase the same stat if they wish. The "Captain" ability can be upgraded to increase the amount of health, damage, and shielding allies receive when affected by the ability. The amount of times the ability can be upgraded to up to Ability Rank 10 with an option to increase either health, damage or shielding each rank. However once reaching Ability Rank 10, it will stay maxed and players will not be able to increase either one of the stats. The "A10X4 Strafe Support" ability can be switched another abilities that include calling an F-138X Super Bomber, Eclipse-class Fall Interceptor, Eclipse-class Missile Droid, Eclipse-class Attack Helicopter, and NH-12 Little Bird, and can all be upgraded to increase their damage and the amount of strafe runs they'll perform. Every time this ability is ranked up through gameplay, they are able to either increase the strafing splash damage or the amount of strafing runs performed. The "Rapid Fire" ability can be upgraded to increase its duration, damage, and accuracy. Each time the ability is ranked up, it reduces the cooldown time before being used again. Each Ability Rank allows players to upgrade either the ability's duration, damage, or accuracy. The "Enhanced Grenade" ability allows Justine to throw a grenade that has increased blast radius and base damage. Players can upgrade this ability and choose to either increase the blast radius, splash damage or reduce the cooldown time. Allison Torres As Allison Torres, players will be able to take control of the ENSS Midsummer Night, a Nakamura-class heavy frigate which includes Warship abilities seen in Eclipse Universe Online for Eclipse Navy Storyline players. Just like Justine, she has four abilities that can be activated at any given time, but has a cooldown state between uses. Her abilities include: *'Commander' (D-Pad⯅) - Increase the damage and shielding of the Midsummer Night for a short duration. *'Barrage' (D-Pad⯇) - Lock on an enemy warship and fire a volley of missiles for increased damage against armour. *'Quick Escape!' (D-Pad⯈) - Increase the speed of the engines to quickly escape an uneven fight. *'Starfighter Deployment' (D-Pad⯆) - Deploy the Starfighter Squadron from the hangar to engage enemy starfighters. Like Justine, Allison's abilities can be upgraded in the Main Menu and go up to Ability Rank 10. The "Commander" ability can be upgraded to increase the damage, the amount of additional shielding, and increase the amount of time the ability can be active before entering cooldown mode. The "Barrage" ability can be upgraded to increase the number of missiles fired, increase the damage done to enemy armour and decrease the cooldown time to reuse the ability faster. The "Quick Escape!" ability can be upgraded to increase the speed of the engines, decrease all incoming damage from enemies as well as reducing the cooldown time. This ability can also be upgraded to have a passive trait that increases the overall speed of the Midsummer Night. The "Starfighter Deployment" ability can be upgraded to increase the amount of starfighters deployed, their damage, shielding and active time, and reduce the cooldown time before using the ability again. Once reaching Ability Rank 10 with this ability, players will be able to switch between Starfighters to deploy when using the ability. *''Eclipse''-class Starfighter *''Eclipse''-class Interceptor - Default *A10X2 Starfighter *A10X4 Multi-Role Starfighter *F-138X Super Bomber Campaign Missions *Disturbances Nine years since the end of the Galactic War and the fall of the Supreme Republic, the Eclipse Empire continues to protect the galaxy, however the Maxis Monarchy reports several disturbances in their system, and Fleet Command tasks Commander Allison Torres to investigate and debunk the disturbances as just rebel presence. However while investigating a possible Galactic Rebel hideout, Allison is engaged by several unidentified Frigate and Corvette class warships, but is able to fight them off. She then requests Fleet Command to send an element of the Maxis Defense Fleet to secure the area as she continues to investigate the situation. With her request granted, she spots a small space station which opens fire on the Midsummer Night and then tasks her onboard Army garrison commander Captain Justine Rémy to board the enemy station and clear it out. As the 241st Company launches from the hangar of the ship, they are escorted by a squadron of Eclipse-class Interceptors to prevent being shot down by the station's anti-starfighter cannons. Once on board the station, Justine orders her soldiers to clear the station out as more of the "rebel" ships arrive and begin engaging the Midsummer Night. Justine then tells Allison that in order to hold out until Fleet Command's element force arrives, they would need to commandeer the station's anti-frigate cannons and missile launchers to use against the rebel ships. Once turning the station's weapon systems against the rebel ships, they are destroyed and the ENSS Midsummer Night remains in near the station. After clearing out most of the interior, Justine and her men corner an officer-looking rebel and attacks him. Before he is killed, he shouts "The Republic will not die! The Remnant will not allow the Eclipse to overshadow the light! We are Supreme! We are the Republic!" to Justine as his last words. Characters *Justine Rémy Born on Earth within the United States of Canada in 2011, Justine Rémy joined the Eclipse Army in 2029 and hoped to serve for her citizenship and become a corporation business owner in order to form Rémy Industries. However as her training within the Army progressed and her immediate deployment during the 2030-2033 Sol Civil War, she had lost her dream and became devoted to the Eclipse Empire, instead wanting to serve within the Eclipse Army until she would retire sometime in her early or mid 60s. After the victories she won during the Galactic War, she was eventually placed as the Captain of the 241st Company, serving under battalion commander Lieutenant Colonel Jameson. She became more battle-hardened and more devoted to the Army. *Allison Torres Trivia *During gameplay, Justine mentions the Korman Conflict that took place during Call of Duty: Extinction as well as Rose Squad. Category:Video games Category:Nakamura Interactive